Lost in the Darkness
by sweet-angel087
Summary: What if Sailor Moon never fully healed Endymion when Beryl had captured him? How would her future be altered? UsagiEvil Mamo
1. Chapter 1

-1Ok since I promised a Usa/evil Mamoru story I'm gonna work on both.

-

"MOON TIARA MAGIC" I yelled as my Frisbee hit Endymion. He was about to slash

me in half. How I missed my Prince Endymion things had been rough ever since Beryl

turned him evil. Today was the day I took back whats mine and totally dusted Queen

Beryl for the hurt she caused me.

"Hahahahaha you really think you can beat me? You pathetic fool, can't you see that your

precious prince is bound to me forever?"

"NO! Endymion, Mamo-chan don't you remember me? It's me Odango Atama,

remember REMEMBER?!"

Something in mind clicked when I said Odango Atama. I noticed his eyes flickered and

he mumbled "Odango."

"NO! Don't listen to this foolish girls nonsense Endymion." Beryl yelled

He glared up at me and walking towards me menacingly "Die Sailor Moon."

"Mamo-chan NO! Remember all the good times we had. You teasing me, me getting

upset, remember?"

His eyes flickered once more.

"Mamo-chan?" I whimpered as he grabbed my neck and started to choke me. As soon as

he heard my whimper and saw my tears stream down my cheek he dropped me.

"Usako." he mumbled

"Endymion, kill her now!"

He was still under her control and grabbed his sword once again.

"Forgive me Mamo-chan." I whispered then yelled"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

He fell to the ground clutching his ribs and glaring hatefully at me.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

"NO!" Beryl yelled

"Usako." Endymion whispered

"Mamo-chan, you're ok!"

"Forgive me my love." he said before falling unconscious

As I went to find Beryl I didn't notice Endymion open his eyes and smile evily. Perhaps if

I had then my future wouldn't have altered the way it did.

--30th Century--

"Daaaaaaaaddy, I wanna go to the candy shop now!" Chibi Usa demanded

How Endymion hated the little brat. She was just like her mother, demanding, she ate a

lot, and was whiny when she felt like it would get her way. He smiled to himself, what a

perfect plan he had when Sailor Moon thought she had defeated him. He didn't need

Beryl to take over Earth. He could easily do it himself. Since he was King Endymion now

he didn't need permission to do this or do that. If he wanted to start a war then so be it.

Everyone would listen to him with no questions asked. He looked down and the short

pigtailed girl and inwardly sighed.

"I don't have time Small Lady, go ask your mother. I'm sure she would be willing to take

you." He said forcing himself to sound nice. It wasn't too hard though he had done it for

10 years.

"AWWWWWWWWW but daddyyyyyyy I want you to go with me." Chibi Usa whined

forcing out tears. Neo Queen Serenity did the same thing. That was another thing he

despised about them.

"I can't Small Lady."

"But…"

"I said go ask your mother." He snapped

Chibi Usas pout deepened and she stalked off.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in darkness

-1Thanks so much for the reviews. I'll try to get another chapter out. If you're tired of waiting check out some of my other stories and be sure to review.

--

"Mommyyyyyy, Daddy is being mean, he won't take me to get candy." Chibi Usa cried

I glanced toward Endymion's office and sighed, ever since I had healed Mamo-chan he

easn't the same man I had accidently fallen in love with. He was colder, rude at times,

and …I couldn't place my finger on it but there was something that sent chills down my

back. They weren't the good chills either. Sure, he told me loved me every now and then

but, I would have to coax it out of him. Everytime he said I love you, it seemed as though

he was forcing himself to do so. Was it possible that perhaps I didn't heal him?

"Mommy?" Chibi Usa said concern dripping from her voice.

"Well Small Lady lets go see if we can convince your father to go to get some candy with

us, shall we?" I said a smile gracing my lips. Chibi Ujsa nodded happily and skipped

towards his office, I followed behind her.

"Daddy, please oh please go to the candy store with me." I heard her say. She fidgeted

with her fingers.

"I said go ask your mother Small Lady."

"She did." I answered walking fully into the room

"Well then see problem solved." Mamoru said a fake smile appeared on his lips.

I was starting to think that he thought of me as an idiot like I didn't know when he gave

us a real smile, which was never.

"Endymion you should go with us, you need to take a break from all that paperwork. We

could…visit the rose garden as well." I said

"Yay the rose garden! Come one dad" Chibi Usa squealed

"I can't."

"Why not Mamo-chan?"

"I'm busy and stop calling me that! We aren't children any more." He said before picking

up the phone.

I glanced over his shoulder and noticed he was making war plans. Demando wasn't b

bothering us lately so who could he want to start a war with?

"Mamo…Endymion who are we going to war with?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It is to my concern, I created this city remember?"

"You are a woman Serenity, you shouldn't be caught up in battling and such." 

"I was Sailor Moon remember?"

"Yes when this pathetic city counted on women to save the day." He signed another

paper

"Endymion…you ..you don't mean that do you?"

"Yes, you couldn't even protect me from Beryl some super hero you were."

"Yeah, but I saved you!" 

"Really SAILOR MOON, are you sure about that?" He gave a malice smile

It was the smile I'd never forget. It was evil Prince Endymions smile.

"Mommy, whats Daddy talking about?"

I shivered with fear and his smiled widened . I had married the bad guy! Strike that, all

this time I had been dating the bad guy. I never truly healed him. My daughter was in

danger because of that now. At any given moment he could kill us and take the silver

crystal.

"Don't worry darling, you're safe for now unless you decide to get in my way."

"Mommmmyyyyyyy I wanna know whats going on!" she whined

"Nothing honey, your…daddy is just in a bad mood. That's all. Lets go get some ice

cream and candy." I forced a smile at her.

"Ice cream too? Yay!" she skipped out of the office and I gave one last look before

starting to leave."

"Oh Serenity?"

"Y-yes?"

"Don't be late for dinner." he said sweetly

--

"Endymion is what?" all the senshi yelled as Chibi Usa ran through the park playing.

"I didn't completely heal him." I whispered

"Oh, that figures. I knew we should have never let the odango atama heal Mamoru-san by

herself." Rei said rolling her eyes.

"Now Rei-chan, don't be too hard on Usagi-chan." Ami said

"Yeah Rei, we were all fooled." Makoto said

"You know what this means don't you?" Minako said

"What?" we all asked

"Well obviously Endymion is after complete control of Crystal Tokyo. He probably wants

the Silver Crystal as well."

"Yes I suppose you're right." Ami said

"Of course I am! Like they say.."

We all groaned in unison

"The one to hit first will gain the hand of the fight."

"That's not how it goes Minako, it's the first to strike will gain the upper hand."

"My point is we have to be on guard at all time to protect the Serenity and Small Lady."

"She's right guys, who knows what Endymion is up to. Earlier I saw letters to allied

kingdoms that we would be starting a war. With whom I'm not sure." I said

"Oh dear that isn't good at all." Ami said

"Yeah, we haven't had to fight any one since Galazia why would we want to start

trouble?"Rei said

" I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." I glanced at my watch and saw that it

was almost dinner time. "I should be heading back to the castle."

"Serenity, be careful." Ami said

I nodded "Chibi Usa, its time to go."

--

Next chapter: Dinner with the devil

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with the devil

-1-Dinner time-

I had arrived at the palace 5 minutes late. I bit my lip nervously. Hopefully Endymion

wouldn't be upser. Chibi Usa and I walked into the dining room. Endymion was sitting at

the end of table eating soup. He glanced up at us then continued to eat. Chibi Usa sat

down at the table.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry we lost track of time."

He nodded but he gave me a quick scowl before turning to Chibi Usa.

"Did you have fun small lady?"

"Yeah I did, we went for ice cream and candy and and and then we went to the park! You

should come with us next time daddy. Momma was upset because you weren't there. "

she said

"Is that so?" Endymion

"Yeah! She was crying on the way home. Weren't you momma?"

"I um…this soup is fantastic. Did Mako-chan cook it?" I said changing the subject

"I believe so. Small Lady why don't you take your dinner up to your room."

"But daddy I'm not allowed to eat in my room remember?"

"For tonight you may." His piercing gaze never left me.

"This is the best day ever!" she squealed and took her plate up to her room.

"Serenity."

My head jerked up "Yes?" I said quietly

"We can still be a family." He gave me a charming smile

"I know that." I said pretending not to know what he was talking about, He was

insinuating that even though he was evil things didn't have to change.

"Don't play stupid with me Serenity. I know you figured out my true nature." He said

walking towards me like a wolf after its prey. He put his hand on my shoulder and

squeezed it.

"If I wanted to I could take your silver crystal and no one would care." he challenged

"You wouldn't!" I said turning to face him

He lifted my chin and smiled "Wouldn't I or perhaps I'll just have our daughter killed. Do

you think Demando would be willing to take on the job of an assassin "

"NO!" I yelled

"Always the damsel in distress aren't you Serenity." he taunted

"Don't you dare hurt Chibi Usa!"

"Then I suggest you act as though everything is normal."

"Alright." I said quietly

"Oh and Serenity? Whatever you told those pesky senshi about me, tell them it was all a

mistake.That's what it was right?" he said

"Yes."

I walked slowly to my bedroom. I didn't wait for Endymion to come to bed like I

normally did. My life had altered tremendously because of the mistake I made in the past.

All I could think about is how I could keep Chibi Usa safe as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: To sleep with the devil

-1I awoke to find Endymions arms around my body. I struggled to get free but his hands

tightens around my waist. His hands moved down furthur underneath my night gown and

rubbed against my pussy through my panties. My eyes widened and I tried to hold in my

moan with no success. I heard him chuckle while nuzzling me in the crook of my neck.

"Endy I I have to take a shower."

"Now?" He asked as his fingers slid inside my panties and rubbed my pussy. I moaned

and began to kiss my neck nibbling slightly. His mouth and fingers distracted me as I

tried to remember what his question was. Oh right, did I need to take a shower now..

"Mmm yes now." I said as he added two more fingers inside my pussy.

"Are you certain? Your body says you would much rather stay here." he said pulling his

fingers out . They were wet. I thought that was the end of his seduction but he bent his

head down and began to lick my pussy slowly teasing me. I groaned feeling myself come

close to having an orgasm when he stopped. He pulled his boxers off and lightly ran the

tip over my vagina.

"I should probably let you take your shower, since you are so insistent about it." He

whispered in my ear

"Shower?"

"Yes, unless there is something else you want."

This was my chance to get away. I looked into his eyes and well he didn't seem dangerous

at the moment. Yes! I'd go for it.

"You're right I should take a shower."

He stood up and as he did I noticed he was extremely aroused. That got me even more

turned on then I already was.He noticed me staring at his hard dick and smiled seductively yet there was an evil spark in his eye. He walked towards me and whispered

"Just think, my hard dick could have made a nice little home inside you." He taunted and

I moaned just thinking about it.

"You're not going to let one little ...flaw about me come between us Serenity are you?

What happened to we would be together...forever hmm?"

"I didn't know you were evil at the time or or I.." my voice trailed off because I didn't

want him to hurt me or Chibi Usa.

"Well now princess you're stuck with me." He pushed me down on the bed and slid inside

of me. I moaned and groaned as he pumped his dick harder and faster. He began to fuck

me hard and bite my nipples. God, I should be disgusted with him but at the moment it

just turned me on because he had never had rough sex with me. It was thrilling!

"Mmmm Endy!"

"Yeahhh ooooh god Serenity." He fucked me harder and faster until the bed began to

shake.

"Oh god don't stop Endy please!"

"Mommy are you ok?!" chibi usa asked through the door "Is daddy hurting you?"

"Yes Serenity am...unghI ..hurting ah fuck..you!" He said fucking me harder with every

word

"No Chibi Usa he's not." I said trying to hold back my moans.

"Okay" Chibi Usa said.

"Thats too bad Serenity. I think I would've enjoyed this more if I did hurt you." He said

after cumming inside of me. I came right after him and glared at Endymion. He kissed me

roughly before smacking my ass and getting up.

"I won't be home until late."

"Why are you doing this?" I cried

"Why? Thats a silly question. Its because I can and having control over you is extremely

arousing" He said after putting his clothes on. He walked out of the door leaving me to

lay there in the bed and cry.

--

Thanks to my reviewers! Keep up the reviewing and more chapters will come out soon

Next chapter: Creating a plan


	5. Chapter 5:The plan

-1As I walked out of my room Ami called my name. I stopped and let her catch up to me.

She took out her computer and handed it to me.

"Look at the data I have collected in order to get Endymion back to the way he was."

"Ames you know I'm no good at this computer stuff plus I was totally wrong about Endymion."

"But you said he was still evil, how could you have been mistaken about something like that?"

"I just caught him at a bad time thats all. He made up for his moodiness last night." I lied

and winked at her.

"Oh." she blushed furiously "Thats good then, we wouldn't want to try such procedures on

Endymion if he is not evil."

"Yeah. Hey listen I have to um go to this thing that I planned." I rushed off before Ami

could reply. I gave a sigh of relief. Well it looked like I was going to have to get

Endymion back to normal all on my own. I could it! I bit my lip nervously at the thought

of what kind of consequences I would be getting if I didn't succeed. I walked to the

library...for the first time ever and looked for something on how to de-brainwash

Endymion since apparently my crystal didn't work on him years ago.

--Lunch--

I walked into the dining room. I noticed Endymion was looking over papers while eating

and Chibi Usa was talking about what a good day she was having. Endymion would nod

everytime she'd pause to get a reaction from him. She couldn't tell he was too into the

paper he was looking over to really be paying attention to her.

I took a seat next to Chibi Usa.

"Serenity what have you been up to today?" Endymion asked finally looking away from

his "important" papers.

"Nothing that would interest you." I said forming a fake smile upon my lips.He stared at

me for a moment then mimiced my smile.

"Of course it would darling? Why would you say such a thing?"

"Momma, daddy are you guys gonna get a divorce?" Chibi Usa whimpered

"What? Of course not honey." I said looking down at my plate and moving my food

around with my fork.

"Then how come you guys are starting to fight alot. Ella(Minako's daughter) said when

her daddy and her got into a fight they always threatened to divorce each other."

"Sweet heart, has any of that happened with Kunzite and Minako?"

"No..but"

"Then what ever makes you think your father and I will get a divorce." I said before

taking a bite of my salad.

"I don't know.. I guess I'm just not used to you two fighting thats all."

"Well Small Lady fighting is what shows you are in love with someone. It wouldn't be

that great of a relationship unless we fought and making up is the best part." Endymion

said winking at me.

I blushed, how could he have such an effect on me even though I know he's not the same

guy I fell in love with when I was fourteen? I continued to eat my salad as Chibi Usa

excused herself. I glanced up at Endymion who was staring at me hard.

"Did you take care of that...pest problem?" he asked

"Pest problem? We have rats?!" I asked and he groaned

"I meant your nosey little friends." he said glaring at me

"Oh, right. Yeah I told Ami-chan that everything was fine and not to worry." I went back

to eating but could still feel his gaze on me.

"Good girl, you know I wasn't lying to Chiubi Usa. Our fighting makes our relationship

...pleasant."

"Pfft right pleasant." I said sarcastically

"Isn't that what your precious _Mamo-chan _did with you? Fight"

"Yeah but...when he did it, deep down inside I knew he wasn't serious."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah that is so!"

His eyes flashed in jealousy for a quick second then disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Serenity, perhaps it is time you forget about your _precious_ Mamo-chan because he's

never coming back." He said leaving me once again in my sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6:flashbacks & planning

-1-flashback-

"Ha! Theres a bee on your back! Don't worry I got it." I said cheerfully

"Um, thanks Odango Atama I hate bee's. I'll see ya later ok?

"Don't call me that! I have a name you know."

"You're right, I promise not to call you that anymore." Mamoru smiled charmingly

"Really!?"

"Yeah, see ya later..Usagi." He winked at me before leaving.

-few hours later in the crystal tower elevator-

"Thanks for caring Odango Atama."

"You promised not to call me that remember? Do you remember that?!"

"Of course, sorry Usagi-chan."

-end of flashback-

Things were so much easier back then. Sometimes I missed being a teenager. I didn't have

to worry about my boyfriends turning all psycho on me. What the hell happened? Did I

trigger something to make him do a total 360 on me? Although at times it seemed like

Endymion still loved me, but it wasn't the same. Maybe, because I knew it wasn't my

Endymion anymore it was Beryl's Endymion who had taken over Mamo-chans body and

refused to give it back. I only have one question...WHY?! He disliked me, and always

has. My mind drifted back to this afternoon during lunch when I mentioned Mamo-chan,

Endymion's eyes flashed in jealousy. Sure, it disappeared quick but it was there. I know I

saw it! What if during the past...however long he's been Mamo-chan he slowly fell in love

with me which is why he didn't reveal himself sooner because he didn't want to lose me?

Nooooooooooo that couldn't be. Could it?

"Sereniiiiiiiiity are you listening?" Rei asked

"What, oh I'm sorry Rei-chan."

"Is there something on your mind? I'll be glad to help because if your mind isn't on me

and Jedietes wedding then you being here is pointless."

"Cool down pyro."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I retaliated by sticking my tongue out and giving her a

rasberry.

"Now children calm down." Mako-chan teased

"Seriously though Serenity is something wrong?" Rei asked

"No I'm ok just dazing out like always." I teased

Rei looked at me skeptically before answering." Ok if you're sure."

Ami on the other hand continued to look at me skeptically.

"Anyways, I was thinking that Serenity should be my bridesmaid seeing as she always

found some way to get into myt love life." Rei said smiling at me then continued to talk

more about her wedding plans while I continued to think about ways to stop Endymion

and get my Mamoi-chan back.

Hmmm, if Endymion was in love with me then maybe I could convince him that going

back would do us both good. I see no harm in that. I giggled to myself causing the girls to

look at me funny.

"Eh, um I gotta go. See ya guys later."

"But Serenity my wedding!" Rei yelled glaring at me

"Oh yeah good luck with that!" I said while walking out of the training room.

"Does anyone know whats wrong with that girl?" Rei said her face beat red from anger.

"I have a few guesses." Ami said

--

Thanks for reading and sorry for taking so long to update but I am in school so that makes it hard to update but don't worry. Be patient with me and I will continue...along with my other story Lost without you


	7. Chapter 7:Decieved by the devil

-1I walked into the Endymions study where he was sitting comfortably and reading a book.

I hesitated before walking any further and bit my lip nervously. He glanced up at me then

went back to reading his book.

"Um Endymion Endy?"

"Yes Serenity?"

I walked over to him a bit more confidently.

"I have a request."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, you love me right?"

He set his book down on the table next to him and stared at me. It was as if his eyes bore

into my soul.

"Is that your request Serenity?"

"I uh um I mean.."

"Is it because I can certainly pretend to love you if that is what you wish."

"I er no um nevermind." I began to walk out of the study when his hand grasped mine.

"What was the reason you've come here and disturbed my reading?"

"Well..its not important really."

"Tsk tsk Serenity but now your unimportant question has distracted me." His lips found

mine and kissed me gently.

"Mmmm Mamo-chan" The moment I uttered those words I knew I was in trouble. I was

pushed off his lap and onto the ground. I whimpered in pain as he glared at me.

"Thats why you came to me? Were you hoping I would agree to be "healed" by your silly

jewel?"

"No I mean maybe well kinda ...yes" I looked down guiltily.

"Forget it."

"But Endy if you love me then well you'll go back to the way you are."

"Why should I? So you can live happily ever after with...how droll. Tell me Serenity how

do you know marrying me wasn't your destiny hmm?"

"No! It couldn't have been I mean you're evil!"

He was silent for a moment then said "Thats not what you said last night."

"You can't solve all your problem with sex!"

He glared at me "I have more important things to do then to sit here and listen to you

whine and whimper about how much you miss Mamo-chan. Get it through your head, he

is not coming back! You are married to me ME not some goody two shoes Tuxedo

Kamen who couldn't even come up with a decent line or two."

That did it. How dare he insult my Mamo-chan?! As I stood up and tried to slap him

Endymion grabbed my wrist.

"Ah ah ahh is that anyway to treat your husband?"

He pulled me up close to him and kissed me this time more rough demanding like in his

kiss he was begging me to love him then pushed me away when I didn't respond even

though it was hard not to.

"As I said I have things to do, so go."

"No! We're not through talking so I'm gonna stay right-"

"I said get out. Don't make me force you to leave Serenity." He said calmly

I walked out of the study and sighed. So much for that plan.

--That evening-

I layed in my bed trying to think of some other plans. Maybe I could pretend to love him

and then when he leasts expect it...BAM he was back to being Mamo-chan. I heard the

door open and Endymion walked in. He was wearing just his boxers and I stared at his

muscular chest.

"Usako." He whispered as he walked towards me and sat down on the bed.

Um wait a minute when did Endymion start calling me Usako? The only time I was called

that was before Mamo-chan got kidnapped by Kunzite.

"Mamo-chan?" I whispered jerking back real quickly before he could slap me. It was then

that I realized he wasn't trying to slap me.Oh my god! Was he back?

"Mamo-chan is that you?!"

He nodded and I hugged him tightly. I felt his lips on my neck.

"Why wouldn't it be me Usako?"

"I just you were turned evil and I thought I healed you but..."

"Silly Odango Atama, you must have had a ...nightmare." He concluded before pushing

my nightgown down. "Am I right?"

I wasn't sure, what if Endymion was playing a trick on me but, lately Endy hadn't been

THIS nice to me. I nodded and he smiled charmingly.

"Now let me make love to precious princess." His eyes were full of lust. I felt a bit of

guilty because what Endymion said today was true. I was married to him not Mamo-

chan.After making love to me over and over until it was hard for me to move he got tired

and fell asleep. I stared at Mamo-chan, well I think it was Mamo-chan. He looked so

beautiful when he slept I brushed his bangs out of his eyes and his eyes fluttered open.

"Mamo-chan you're awake!"

Mamo-chan stared at me for a moment before he started to laugh. I looked at him with a

confused look. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Silly girl, you actually believed I was Manoru."

"Endymion?!"

"Who else? I have to admit I do love roleplaying it adds a little spice to our

...relationship."

"Fuck you!"

"So soon, Serenity we just went a whole night full of sex. Maybe later though if I'm in the

mood."

"You know what I meant. How could you-"

"Don't give me that, you enjoyed it."

I hated how much he was right but I shook my head in denial anyways.

"No, I would much rather have fucked Demando instead of you!"

His eyes flared with intense jealousy and then he smiled maliciously.

"Well then perhaps I'll let him have you for one night hm? Since you have decided you'd

like to be a slut and fuck any guy who offers it to you."

"No! Thats a lie."

"Is it? Even if I had become that pathetic excuse for a man you aren't married to him and

the only memory he would retain is that of pure annoyance from just listening to you talk.

You weren't really with him until that one fateful night when the Dark Kingdom

kidnapped him and thus created me instead. He knows nothing about you. He doesn't

know your fears or what you love or how to make you moan his name in ecstasy does he

Serenity?"

"No but-"

"I do on the other hand. I could have you right now and you wouldn't object so for the last

time forget about that baka. I'm the one you chose to marry."

I looked away my eyes were full of sadness. Could I really learn to love Endymion or

would I have to divorce him just to be happy?

"Don't look like that Serenity. I haven't hurt you why should I start now when there are

much better things to do with you." He cupped my cheek and forced me to look at him

then crushed his lips against mine roughly. I had a bad feeling about the way life was

going to be for both Chibi Usa and me.


	8. Chapter 8:decieved by your conscience

-1I walked through the library once more and found just the book I was looking for. 'How to

unbrainwash your prince in 7 days or less' I smiled widely. Yes! I might have a chance.

Something in the back of my mind nagged me though. Did I really want to do this? Ugh!

What was I talking about? Of course I did! I would have Mamo-chan back. What more

could I want?

_Yeah sure but what if Endymion is right? What if the only thing he remembers is _

_completely despising you? You may as well stay married to Endymion! _

'NO! You're wrong!'

_Besides Usagi is it really that bad being married to Endymion? _

I bit my lip and thought about it 'No but what if something does happen?!'

_Has anything happened?_

'No, but-'

_'No buts. Has anything happened? Have you been in any danger for the past 8 years?'_

'Not really.'

_Well then put the book down_.

I sighed and put the book down.Perhaps my subconsious was right. I wasn't in any danger

besides if I was in danger I could always come back and use the book.

--

Meanwhile Endymion smirked. It had been a sneaky plan using his connection with Serenity to convince her he was her subconsious. He refused to turn into that pathetic corny Tuxedo Kamen though.

--

"Mommy mommy mommy!!" Chibi Usa yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Small Lady what have I said about running down the hall?" I asked sternly

"Its not ladylike to run down the hall. I'm sorry mommy but I was wondering if daddy you

and I could go to the Crystal festival pleaaase we haven't gone in sooo long together as a family. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she asked with a pout

She really was the image of me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. It might take a bit of

manipulating to get Endymion to actually agree to go with us but I could do it! Couldn't

I? Sure!

"Of course Small Lady. I'll have to talk to your father about it first of course."

"Yay!" she said before skipping down the hall.

I walked to Endymions study where he was on the phone. I gently knocked on the door

and he glanced up then motioned for me to come in.

"Yes, that would be great. Just send them here. My men will take care of them."

I frowned in confusion, take care of what I wondered. He hung up the phone and looked

at me briefly."Yes?"

"I was thinking well...you've been working very hard lately...and maybe you should take a

break Endymion and spend some time with your family." I flashed him my best smile and

batted eye lashes.

"Serenity, showing concern for me? Is this a dream or a trick I wonder?" he asked rubbing

his chin in thought

"I'm not the only one worried about you! So is your daughter." I said "Come on how

about it?"

"Fine."

"Thank you sooo much! This means so much to Small Lady!"

"How do you feel?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

TBC...

R&R


	9. Chapter 9: In love with him? YEAH RIGHT

Thanks for all the reviews guys heres another chapter!! D

--CRYSTAL TOKYO FESTIVAL-

Chibi Usa ran ahead of us giggling and pointing to all the exciting rides. Her reaction

reminded me of how I was when I was her age; so vibrant and full of energy. I was the

same way when I was in my teens. My eyes wandered towards Endymion. He was

handsome, I'd give him that much credit. There was something that was bothering me

though, what if Mamo-chan didn't want to return to me. Could that have been the reason

he wasn't healed that day I fought Beryl? Could it have been possible that Mamo-chan

didn't love me? I bit my lip nervously and held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Momma momma mommaaaaaaaa" Chibi usa whined "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? I'm sorry small lady my mind was somewhere else. What were you saying?"

"Can I go on the merry go round pleaaaase?"

"Of course sweet heart." I replied

Her eyes brightened and she ran over to the ride giggling even more. A man who was

selling red roses walked past us and my mind went back to Mamo-chan. If I was here

with him he'd definately buy me a red rose. I smiled to myself and Endymion noticed.

"What are you smiling about?"

"hmm? Oh nothing." I said not wanting him to know I was once again thinking of his

better much less evil counterpart. My eyes lingered on the man selling the roses and

Endymion sighed, rolled his eyes, then motioned for the man to come over.

"Y-yes your majesty?"

"I'll take 3 red roses." Endymion stated

"Y-yes sire." The man picked out the best three roses that he had and handed them to

Endymion who then handed them to me.

"There happy?" Endymion asked like it was some sort of chore to be even the slightest bit

romantic towards me.

"Thanks..I think" I said staring down at the roses. If Mamo-chan had given these to me he

would've said something corny yet sweet like 'Three beautiful roses for the most beautiful

queen.' or I would say something like ohhhhhhh Mamo-chan thank you they are so

beautiful and in reply he'd say 'No Usako you're are so beautiful.' OR...

"Stop thinking about him damn it! Jeez I buy you roses you think about Mr.goody two

shoes! There is no winning with you."

Before I could reply Minako and Kunzite walked towards us. She had a mischievous look

on her face.

"Hello love birds!" She exclaimed

Love birds yeah right!

"You're Majesties." Kunzite said and bowed

"Hello Minako-chan and Kunzite." I said with a smile

"Guess what we found?" Minako-chan winked at me

"A new place to have sex?" I teased

"Noooooooo" Her face was beet red "Theres this really romantic ride over there next to

the cotton candy machine." I looked where she was pointing. It was one of the swan boat

rides.

"Um, isn't that a little highschool?" Endymion criticized

"Yes but it'll help you two get closer. Ya know take you back to the old days." Minako-

chan smiled

I bit my lip and looked away. Was it that obvious that me and Endymion weren't close enough?

"We don't need to go to the past to deepen our bond." Endymion said coldly

"Yeah I knowwww but its still romantic. You could have some time alone. don;'t worry

we'll watch Chibi Usa." Minako chan said as she pushed us toward the 'Tunnel of Love'

"We will?" Kunzite asked raising his eyebrow

"YES!" Minako said glaring at him

--

Endymion and I stood in line silently not speaking to each other. I played with my hair. I

felt like a teenager on her first date. I glanced over at Endymion who was looking at me.

He looked away and 'hmmphed'.

We stepped into the swan shaped boat.As the boat floated through the tunnel.

"Thank you Endymion for the roses." I said softly

"Didn't you already thank me?" He snapped

"Yeah you're right.I'm sorry." I said softly

He nodded but smiled a bit.

My mind went to what Mamo-chan would do if he were here. I smiled to myself he would

probably wrap his arms around me, pull me closer to him, and whisper sweet nothings in

my ears.

"GRRRRRR, If you think about htat pathetic Earth prince one more time I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?! Do you actually think that you can turn off my emotions by threatening

me? Well you can't! Get it in your head I love MAMO-CHAN! I will never love you."

Unless he somehow turned good over night which I doubted. For a moment he looked

hurt which made me feel guilty.

"Who said I wanted you to love me?" he whispered harshly "Why would I love some dumb blonde who has a brief moment of smartness?"

My hand made contact with his cheek. How dare he insult me like that? His lips crushed

mine. What the hell? Insult me then kiss me? What was wrong with this man?! I tried to

push him away but eventually gave up as I fell deeper into his kiss.He pulled away and

looked out the boat. My lips still tingled from the kiss. No no no no! I couldn't be falling

for this, this ASSHOLE!!

"So we agree then?" he asked

"About?"

"We both don't and never will love each other." He said. For a minute I felt my heart

broke. I had already lost Mamo-chan and now I was losing Endymion the closest thing to

Mamo-chan but I realized I couldn't take back the harsh words I had said. I nodded

silently tears streaming down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away.

"We'll just use each other for a sexual outlet." He said smiling lecherously

I didn't respond, couldn't respond. My life had suddenly become a living hell.


	10. Chapter 10:I hate how much I love you

-1_Thanks for the reviews and for my reviewer who said Endymion was like Inuyasha and then changed her mind and said he was like Vegeta lol you're right but it's a mix he's both Inugeta lol Anyways on with the story….._

_--_

_I hate how much I love you boy _

_I hate how much I need ya _

_I hate how much I love ya boy _

_I just cant let ya go _

_I hate that I love ya sooo_

_Neyo feat Rihanna_

As we walked back to the children rides I thought about what Endymion said. He would

never love me. I had lost all chance at love.No, I wouldn't believe that! Perhaps it was

time I forgot about Mamo-chan and realize I was never going to get him back.

"Mommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa look what Aunt Minako bought me!!" Chibi Usa held up a

pink bunny rabbit.

"Awww how cute! Did you say thank you?" I asked

"Yes." she said

"It's time to go." Endymion said stiffly

"But I'm not readyyyyyy." Chibi Usa whined

"I have things to do. You had your fun." Endymion said

I sighed "Endymion you can go back to the palace. I'll stay here with Chibi Usa."

"No, you'll come back to the palace with me." He said sternly

"Awwww." Chibi Usa cried

I glared at Endymion and he glared back"Lets go!" he snapped

"No!" I yelled back

"Now now calm down." Minako said

"Serenity, get in the carriage NOW!" Endymion said through gritted teeth.

"Make me." I said pleasently

He pulled me in the carriage forcefully "Small Lady lets go."

"Ok" she said sadly "Bye Aunt Minako-chan"

"Bye sweetie."

--

When we arrived home Chibi Usa went to bed and Endymion went straight to his study. I

followed him.

"Endymion, you didn't mean what you said did you, about not loving me?"

"I have things to do Serenity to do. There is a ball I must arrange for the Dark Moon and

other things that are more-"

"Important like wars?" I retorted rolling my eyes "Forget it Endy."

"Sere,"

"Yes?"

He gave a frustrated sigh"Nevermind."

-

When he came to bed I had already fallen asleep. Endymion slipped in bed and brushed

some hair out of my eyes. I moved around a bit until I had cuddled up close to him. His

eyes widened in shock.

"Mamo-chan."

Endymion growled in anger and jealousy while gripping my hair silverish blonde hair.

_Damn you Serenity why cant you accept me for who I am and forget that pathetic idiot._

He would make her forget Mamoru if it was the last thing he did.

--

_I hate how much I love you girl_

_I hate how much I need ya_

_I hate how much I love you girl _

_I just cant let you go_

_I hate that I love you so-_

_Neyo feat Rihanna_


	11. Chapter 11:The REAL Bad guy

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 60 reviews YES!!!! Ok heres the next chapter...I'll try to get them out sooner I promise.--

That night when I woke up there was a card lying on Endymions pillow. Was he cheating on

me?! Jealousy that I hadn't felt since Anne had appeared on Earth coursed inside of me. Sure,

we had been married for 10 years but it had seemed like just yesterday that he was on bent

knee asking me to marry him….somewhat reluctantly. Ok so maybe Endy cheating on me

wasn't such a bad thing. It was then that I noticed that the card was addressed to me. I picked

it up automatically thinking it would be from Endymion although he wasn't this romantic…not

romantic at all.

Dearest Serenity,

It would mean the world to me if you have dinner at La Amor tonight at 8pm.

I realize that you are married and that this is possibly asking a bit too much.

Please just meet me there and see what I have to offer before you begin to make

judgements.

Yours forever,

Prince Demando

My eyes widened, I hadn't heard from Demando in ages. Normally his Dark moon side kicks

were causing some kind of rucus and the senshi cleaning up after them while he was trying to

win my love (with no success). Its not that Prince Demando wasn't a good looking man but he

just came on too strong besides even though Endy wasn't ….well he was still MINE! I wasn't

about to give him up. Although what could one little dinner hurt? Its not like Endymion would

notice anyway. He probably didn't even care. I walked to my closet and picked out my

favorite short pink skirt with a matching pink shirt. I hadn't worn it in years! When you're a

queen you have to wear all these dull boriiiiiiiiing outfits and here I thought once I became

royalty I would be the belle of the ball. Its like the Silver Millenium all over again. As I was

getting dressed Endymion walked in paused and looked me up and down.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Out."

"Out _where_?"

"With some friends, chill out Endy."

"Chill out? Serenity you aren't fourteen anymore stop acting like it."He scowled

"Endymion you're not 40 stop acting like it. You might get wrinkles too early." I smiled calmly

and walked into the bathroom to put on my make up as Endymions face crinkled up even

more.

"Aren't you a little to dressy for going out with Minako-chan and why didn't they mention that

earlier to me?" he asked suspiciously

"I didn't think my friends had to tell _you_ everything besides I didn't say it was Minako-chan,

did I Endy?"

"Stop calling me that!"he snapped while drumming his fingers on the dresser in concentration

and anger. I sprayed some perfume on, grabbed my purse and gave Endymion a peck on the

cheek.

"Don't worry Endy I won't come home pregnant." I teased as I walked out.

--

I took a deep breath and looked inside of La Amors. I stood there watching Demando take an

elegant sip of his wine and decline the waiter for…whatever it was. The menu? The check?

The waiters number? He looked kind of gay to me and was looking at

Demando kind of longingly. Anyways back to the point, I hadn't gone inside because I

wasn't sure this was the right idea. Did this constitute as cheating? Was I cheating on

Endymion? Not like he cared although he did seem kind of ….almost…in a way worried

that I was going out and he didn't know who it was with. I smiled to myself then walked

inside. I wasn't going to kiss the guy. Demando stood up immediately rushed over to my

chair and pulled it out.

"My lady, I'm so glad you could come."

"Uh thanks Dee."

He chuckled "That's what I love about you."

"Um, what you're nickname?"

"Your innocence, you're almost 30 yet you still act like you're 14."

My thoughts went immediately back to what Endymion had said and how he belittled me.

_You're not fourteen anymore stop acting like you are!_

"Well it's part of my charm!"I said cheerfully "Too bad some people can't accept that." I

then mumbled to myself.

He smiled and then handed me a bag. I bit my lip…should I really be accepting gifts from

Prince Demando the man who was obsessed with me and thought that there was a

possible chance that we would get married. Of course there could be candy,roses, or ok

so call me a teen at heart but a cute fluffy teddy bear or even better DIAMONDS!!!

"Whats this? I asked giving him a suspicious look

"Just open it up."

"You know this doesn't mean I'll be your mistress or anything."I said before taking out

all the gift tissue out. It was a ruby necklace with matching earrings. My jaw dropped and

I looked at Demando.

"I can't accept this its too much." I said softly before placing the jewelry back in the bag

and handing it back to him but he refused to take it back.

"No I insist."

"Give it back Serenity." Someone…Ami said glaring at Demando "She can't accept your

gift she is a married woman. Lets go your highness."

I stood up and gave one last look at Demando who was once again taking a graceful sip

of his wine and his eyes never left mine as if they were calling me…hypnotizing me to

come back to him…one day.

--

More a.n : So as you can see theres another twist in the story ...umm so tell me who you'd rather see Serenity with the bad guy who used to be the good guy or bad guy who looks like an angel but...you never really know P Laters...R&R


	12. Chapter 12:Romanced by the devil? No way

As Ami and I got in the carriage she gave me a disapproving look. I blushed and looked

away. Perhaps I shouldn▓t have met Demando today or better yet maybe I shouldn▓t have

had any thoughts of meeting him at all. I guess it was just the thought of doing something

naughty something so unlike me. I▓m normally so loyal but here I was going out with

obsessed freaks like Demando and actually wondering if I was going to see him again!!!!

Ugh, I didn▓t just think that did I?

⌠Serenity how could? What if his majesty walked in instead of me?■ Ami asked

I shrugged ⌠I guess I wasn▓t thinking.■

⌠No you weren▓t. How you became queen is beyond me. Honestly Serenity, a date with

Demando?! What were you thinking? You aren▓t fourteen anymore.■

⌠God, would everyone quit telling me that! I know how old I am.■ I sat there with my

arms crossed and a pout on my face. Tears began to well up and fall slowly down my

face.

⌠Usagi-chan please don▓t cry, I just mean that its time you grow up. That▓s all, I meant no

harm by it.■ Ami said hugging me

The carriage pulled up to the palace and I took a deep breath. How on Earth could I face

Endymion without feeling guilty? It should be easy right? He isn▓t Mamo-chan so

therefore I didn▓t betray anyone yet I feel like I did.

⌠It▓s not going to get any easier if you stay inside the carriage Usa.■ Ami said giving me a

sympathetic look. She was right, I was just procrastinating the inevitable.

⌠So should I tell him?■

Ami hesitated and then responded ⌠That▓s up to you Usa. I have one question though, is

everything going alright between you and Endymion?■ ⌠Yeah of course.■ I lied remembering the harsh words from him earlier.

⌠Are you sure? You can tell me anything you know.■ she said

⌠Yeah I know Ami-chan but everything is fine! Fabulous, why wouldn▓t it be? I▓m a

queen, married to the man I love, annnd have a wonderful daughter. It▓s a dream come 

true!■ I said forcing out more lies before getting out of the carriage and waving to Ami. I

walked up the stairs giving a sigh of frustration.

Ok I▓d tell him he doesn▓t care who I go out with anyway.

What if he does?

But I know he doesn▓t he even said so this afternoon. He would never be in love with me.

What if he was scared to admit that he was in love with you?

Why in the hell would he be scared of me much less scared to admit anything. Endymion is

the ⌠great King of Earth■ he fears nothing. I giggled at the last thought.

You can▓t answer a question with a question Usagiiiii.

Yeah well I shouldn▓t be talking to myself either but I▓m doing that aren▓t I?

You got a point there but go with me for a minute, picture this┘Endymion holding you

closely whispering sweet nothings in your ear while you lean on his shoulder and then as

if he could read your mind he says ⌠I love you Usako┘forgive me for being such a

baka.■

I thought about it for a minute and then laughed..hard. Yeah, right like Endymion would

get that mushy on me. He doesn▓t have a single romantic bone in his body and I▓m starting

to think that maybe the one in the Silver Millenium didn▓t either. Maybe the romantic guy

I fell for was the reincarnation. Who knows how the real Endymion was? 

You got a point.  
Ok I▓m going to have to stop talking to myself now. I was starting to answer back.

⌠You▓re highness there you are! His majesty wishes to have dinner with you.■ my lady in

waiting Esmerelda said while curtsying

⌠Uh Essy I told you don▓t call me you▓re highness and Endy and I always have dinner

together whats new there?■

⌠He wants to have a private dinner with you.■

My jaw dropped. Maybe I was wrong perhaps he did want to try this relationship out. I

nodded and walked to my bedroom to freshen up. I changed into my formal white dress

laced with flowers and put some shiny pink lipgloss on. I walked to the private dining

room was Endymion was ordering champagne. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and. no

mask. I blinked in confusion and then something inside me sparked with hope. Endymion

is gone┘.Mamo-chan is back. I mean that was the only possible way any of this could

happen right? Endymion didn▓t have a romantic bone in his body much less a kind bone in

his body. As if my conscience was punishing me I suddenly remembered the red rose he

bought me this afternoon. Ok so maybe he could be a little romantic but he was still evil

sexy evil┘no no but he was evil all the same!!! Frustrated with my thoughts I walked

towards the table and sat down. Endymion looked up at me and smiled. My heart fluttered

I knew it wasn▓t Mamo-chan the moment I sat down but I still got butterflies in my

stomach.

⌠Good evening Serenity.■ he said forcing his voice to be soft and gentle

⌠Ummm wheres the real Endymion?■

⌠Cute very cute.■ He said although he didn▓t sound amused. As the maid brought us our

champagne Endymion seemed to be deep in thought about something. I took a sip as I stared at him. His eyes met mine and he cleared his throat the pulled out two jewelry

boxes and handed them to me. 

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep R&R and I▓ll try to get another chapter out tonight. Don▓t forget to vote for who you want Usagi to end up with

Results so far Endy: 1 Demando:1 


	13. Chapter 13:The truth hurts

I slowly opened the smallest jewelery box and gasped. It was a huge diamond ring, a wedding ring. I suddenly felt bad for almost accepting Demando's gift. In fact I felt bad about going out at all. Endymion spent his precious time to buy me a gift..two gifts and I almost cheated on him! I bit my lip and shook my head.

"You don't like it?" Endymion asked

"No I love it but I can't accept it." I said softly

Endymion raised his eyebrow. I know this must have sounded weird but after what I almost did to Endy there was no way I could accept his gift.

"Of course you will. It's our tenth anniversary." He said as took my hand and replaced my old wedding ring with the new one. "Now open the other one."

I opened it and found a gold bracelet with a moon charm and all the other planets surrounding it. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Endy I have to tell you something." I said putting the box down. I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt so guilty

"What is it?" Endymion asked his face almost showing concern.

"I well that is I mean…what I'm trying to say is-"

"SPIT IT OUT SERENITY!" He snapped

"Iwentoutwithdemandotonight." I said quickly

"Heh, that's funny I could've sworn you said you cheated on me but that's not possible is it?" He said darkly

"Endy I'm sorry. I mean I didn't do anything with him but-"

"You went out with him that was just as bad" he spat interrupting me

"I know, I know. I feel realllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly bad."

"Did you enjoy being with Demando?" he asked his voice was tight with all the anger he was holding back.

I shrugged and he was silent for awhile then got up and walked out of the dining room. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Why was my life so unfair?! None of this would've happened if Endymion would have let me turn him back. Of course he wasn't all that bad tonight he was actually attempting to be romantic. Uggggggggggggggggggggggh! I hate my life!

--

Demando took a sip of his wine while looking through the Wisemans crystal ball. His beautiful queen was crying all because of the baka King of hers. Demando glared at the ball as wiseman rolled his eyes. Then he waved the wiseman away to think to himself. He teleported to King Endymions study where the king was covering face. Demando smiled evily and walked towards him slowly like a predator getting ready to kill his prey.

"Poor King Endymion, perhaps you should just forget Serenity as you can see she clearly isn't into you."

Endymion uncovered his face and glared up at the mop headed prince. How dare this imbisile come into his palace and tell him to forget about _his_ wife. Wait, why did he care if Serenity loved him? Wasn't he the one who had told that they would never be in love?

"Why don't you get out before I slit your throat." Endymion growled

"Aww, don't be angry as you can see the better man won the girls hand _right from under your nose_." Demando said smugly

"Is that so? Well if I wanted to I could make her fall in love with me." Endymion boasted

"Yeah right and that's why she met me tonight _alone_." Demando retorted rolling his eyes at Endymions empty boasts.

"I'll make you a wager, if I can make Serenity fall in love with me then you and your little band of rebels leave Crystal Tokyo forever." Endymion challenged

"If I win?" Demando asked

"You get Serenity….and the kingdom." Endymion said

"and you'll call off the war against the black moon." Demando added

"I won't have to if you win, because you'll be king…but we both know that's not going to happen." Endymion said

"We'll see…" Demando replied as he slowly disappeared into the darkness.

TBC !!

Thanks to Serenitylovers for that great idea about the whole competition thing and thanks to everyone for reviewing. Keep em coming!


	14. Chapter 14:Making up

Endymion walked inside the bedroom where I pretended to be asleep. He got in the bed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around me pulling my body closer to his then nuzzled my neck. I involuntarily moaned and I could feel him smile.

"I'm sorry Serenity perhaps I shouldn't have gotten so upset. You didn't do anything right?"

"Right but it was my fault I mean I shouldn't have said anything at that moment. It totally ruined our romantic evening."

"Would you have said anything at all?" he asked

"Of course!" I said

I turned around and looked him in the eyes. "You can trust me Endy I would never ever ever hurt you!"

He smiled, "Good." He kissed me hard and passionately while pushing my nightgown down and whispered in my ear as he groped my breast. " Do you want me Serenity?"

I nodded slowly pushing his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid his pants and boxers down to reveal his hardness. He rubbed it against my pussy teasing me and driving near insanity.

"Please Endy…."

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"I I want you inside me." I whispered

Endymion smiled, took his fingers out of my pussy and slowly entered me. We both moaned and he grabbed my breasts squeezing them gently. He pumped his hardness deeper and deeper inside me.

"How much do you want me Serenity?" He asked slowing down his penetration

"Badly Endy." I moaned

He quickened his pace making us both gasp in pleasure.

"Do you need me ?" He moaned as he drove deeper inside me, I nodded. He didn't know how much I needed him, wanted him, and slowly began to fall for him.

"Do you love me ?" he whispered huskily in my ear "Tell me you love me."

"I I ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pleasure as we both came together.

"Usaaaaaaaaaaaaaaako" He moaned as he collapsed on top of me. When he fell asleep I smiled as I watched his calm breathing.

_Yes __Endy__, I love you_

_--_

Demando glared as he watched his beautiful princess be pleasured by that…that…monster. He instantly felt jealousy as when he noticed the look of love cross Serenity's face when that baka fell asleep. Emerald watched quietly as well feeling jealous over the love that her prince could feel for that bitch. Flipping her hair behind her shoulder she teleported to her quarters to think of a way to get Prince Demandos attention.

--

-flashback …going all the way back to the silver millennium-

"Mother I will not marry that arrogant asshole from Earth-"

"Serenity watch your language, I knew I shouldn't have let you explore the town. You're picking up bad habits. Of course you'll marry Endymion."

"No I won't, he's a jerk a good for nothin man whore!"

"Serenity!"

"What? It's true I heard it from Princess Minako. She said that when she visited Earth he had women all over him like an an orgy or something!" I insisted

"What do you know about orgies young lady?"

"An orgy is hardly what I'd call it, pardon me for intruding your highness, your majesty." Endymion said as he walked into the throne room

"Hmmph! You know its rude to eavesdrop." I spat

"It's unlady like to talk about someone behind their backs or were you not there for that lesson in school?" He taunted

"You see mama even now he treats me with disrespect."

Endymion rolled his eyes "Yeah sure whatever meatball head."

--

TBC!!!!!

Oh my god whos flashback is that? Is it Serenitys or Endymions…keep reading to find out and thanks so much for all the reviews


	15. Chapter 15:Memories from the past

--flashback number two-

Usagi and Mamoru stared at the clone Mamoru before them. Mamoru sighed and Usagi gushed at how

similar they looked. He had been having weird dreams lately about splitting up with Usagi not that he

really cared. He actually couldn't stand the little brat but all that whimpering and whining got to him.,

not in a sentimental way . It just got annoying and every time they would pass by she would whine to

him about how much they had been so madly in love. He finally gave in and got back with her. It would

benefit him anyway if he did marry her. He would be the King of Earth. He looked at the older Mamoru

before him and nearly groaned. The man looked so corny wearing a lavender tux and that baka mask.

When he became King he wouldn't wear such hideous gay looking colors.

"Hello Princess. Welcome to Crystal Tokyo." King Endymion said

"Wheres Chibi Usa?!" She asked glaring at the king

"Don't worry shes asleep in her room." King Endymion looked over at Mamoru who didn't respond nor

did he show emotion.

"Hello Mamoru." Endymion said

"Have we met?" Mamoru said stoicly Endymion ignored his attitude and smirked.

"I guess you could say we've met. I'm the future you."

"You're kidding right? I would never wear something so queer."Mamoru spat

--end—

Endymons eyes opened slowly and he noticed that his arms were wrapped around Serenity. Ugh, he was

getting close to her. He didn't need that distraction. Of course he would pretend to feel something for

her. His eyes lingered on Serenitys sleeping figure then shook all the romantic crap he was thinking out

his head. He had to remember why he was here. He remembered that fateful night when Serenity had

supposedly healed him and yes, it almost worked but there had always been an evil side to Mamoru,

well maybe not . That evil part of him was from the past..when he detested Princess Serenity and was

forced by his mother to marry the girl. It was finally let out when Beryl "brainwashed" him and there

was no way he was going back to sitting in Mamorus mind doing absolutely nothing but watch from the

inside. Serenitys eyes opened slowly and she smiled at Endymion.

"Good morning Endy."

"Good Morning." He said as he got up and stretched

"Leaving already?" She pouted

"I have things to do." He lied…he was getting to close to her. He didn't like the fact that he felt jealous

about her going out with Demando. He shouldn't care!

"Oh I was hoping that we could lay in bed and just snuggle." Serenity said softly

He didn't respond but his eyes softened for a minute.

"Perhaps another time." He said while picking out a lavender tux.

_Another day of looking gay_. He thought as he got dressed and walked out of the room.

TBC….

I know its short but I wanted to get a chapter from Endymions p.o.v

REVIEW!!

Thanks to Silver Miko for the great suggestions! .


	16. Chapter 16:More memories, more problems

-flashback from the silver millenium-

"Serenity, its time..are you ready to be wed?"

"No."

"Good." My mother said completely ignoring my protests.

"But mommmmm-"

"Don't but mom me Serenity, do you know what I had to go through to get you this marriage?!"

"Um, no."

"Lets just say it wasn't pleasant."

--

"Do you Endymion take this princess as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health til death do you part?" the priest asked

"Yes." Endymion mumbled

"Do you Princess Serenity take this prince as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health til death do you part?"

I glanced over at my mom who nodded "I –I.."

"Yes PRINCESS you you what? You do as in you will take away my fiancé?!" I heard a shrill voice cut me off. I turned to see a red haired princess with piercing green eyes. What did she mean take away her fiancé? If only that were true, I would have returned Endymion in a second!

-end- -

"Mommy look at the pretty flowers! Mommy? Mommmmmmmmy?! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Chibi Usa, what were you saying?"

"Look at the pretty roses! I loooooooooove pink roses what's your favorite color mommy?"

"Red" I murmured

"Ohh like the one the legendary Tuxedo Kamen throws?"

I smiled, "Yes Chibi Usa, just like that one."

"I much prefer diamonds." A deep sensual voice said

I looked up and saw Demando floating above us. My heart thumped nervously and with excitement. What on Earth could Demando want?

"Well no one asked for YOUR opinion!" Chibi Usa snapped "Now go away before my daddy comes out here and kicks your butt!"

"Now Small Lady, calm down." I said

"But mommyyyyyyy he's bad rememberrrrrr?"

"Yes, but Prince Demando wouldn't dare do anything inside the palace walls lest he wants to be imprisoned." I said my eyes never leaving his.

"Are you sure?" Chibi Usa asked

"Very, now why don't you go find the Senshi and watch them train. One day you'll be apart of the Senshi team."

Chibi Usa gave a nervous glance towards me then to Demando and nodded, as she walked away.

"What do you want Demando?"

"You, of course."

"Wellll forget it! As I told you before, I'm married to Endymion!"

"Is that why you went out with me the night before?" He responded with a smirk

I glared at Demando and began to walk towards the palace. How dare he?! Of course, I will always regret going out with him but that's not the point! I loved….I loved…. I LOVED ENDYMION! Sure he was a major jerk and could take some lessons in personality, but I was falling for him badly even if he didn't care.

"Serenity, forgive me." Demando said appearing before me.

"GO AWAY!"

"I just wanted to give you this." He handed me the presents he had gotten me before. "You don't have to commit to anything. Just take them as a token of my love for you."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE!" _I want __Endymions__… _I thought to myself

"Just take them Serenity, I won't leave until you do."

"Fine." I snapped then walked inside the palace.


	17. Chapter 17: The real bad guy returns

I snuck inside my bedroom checking to see if Endymion was inside. He wasn't, I was in the clear. I hid the diamond bracelet and necklace in my drawer quickly shutting it as the bedroom door opened.

"There you are!" Endymion said

I jumped nervously. He raised his eyebrow, ohhhhhhhhh my god! Did he see me put the bracelet up?! Of course not, I was just being paranoid. I smiled at him.

"Endy you scared me!" I said with a pout

He rolled his eyes. "Are you coming to breakfast or do I have to drag you there?"

"Sorry, yes I'm coming."

I walked out the door and followed Endymion to the dining room. My heart was beating fast, that was a close one! He almost caught me hiding jewelry from another man! I wonder what would've happened if he did. No, I know what would've happened. He would have gone ballistic! 'SERENITY I DON'T EVER WANT YOU ACCEPTING JEWELERY FROM ANOTHER MAN! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO GIVE YOU GIFTS! YOU KNOW WHY, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!' Ok so maybe he wouldn't have gone that far but a girl can dream can't she?

"SERENITY!" Endymion snapped

"Wha?" I said snapped back to reality

He sighed, "No matter how old you get you'll never stop being that Odango Atama huh?"

"What did you just call me?" I asked uncertain if I was just hearing things or not

Endymion blinked a couple of times then frowned more at himself then me. "Nothing." He replied while opening the door. I walked inside and took a seat next to Chibi Usa who was eating cereal and humming happily to herself. The waiter brought me a bowl of fruit and handed Endymion his eggs. We all ate quietly.

"Mommy mommy what are you getting me for Christmas?" Chibi Usa asked

"Silly girl, I can't tell you that. It would ruin the surprise." I said with a laugh

"Pleasssssssssse I'll tell you what daddy got you."

"Are you sure that's ok with daddy?" I asked

"Uh huhhhhh. Daddy I can tell mommy riight?"

"If you want to ruin the surprise." He said as he continued to eat his eggs

"Awwww you guys are no fun!" Chibi Usa crossed her arms and pouted

--flashback—Silver Millenium—

"Serenity stay inside the palace." Endymion ordered

"But Endymion…" I whined

"Look, if you know whats good for you princess then you'll stay inside." He glared at me

"I don't have to you know. This is MY kingdom ." I replied haughtily

"Serenity, for once can stop being so stubborn and listen to me!" Endymion practically begged

"Why should I?"

"Because" Endymion mumbled , then he crushed his lips against mine. It wasn't a rough kiss or it was passionate full of need and love. As he pulled away, I stared at Endymion my eyes were wide with shock.

"Ok." I said softly "Be safe my love."

-end-

Chibi Usa ran through the town giggling. We were on our way to visit Minako. She was supposed to let me know what the plans were for the next ball. Suddenly Demando appeared before us. He smiled at me while Chibi Usa glared at him.

"Hello my beautiful queen."He said kissing my hand. I blushed and Chibi Usa's glared even harder.

"She's not YOUR queen, you retard!" Chibi Usa snapped

"Small Lady! What have I told you about using such inappropriate behavior?" I asked

"But mommmmmy-"

"Don't but mommy me, apologize!"

"Sorry…but I still think you're a retard!"

I sighed, she was just like me when I was but a few years older then her, completely stub born!

"Cute..kid." Demando mumbled sarcastically

"Demando..was there something you needed, I was on my way to Sailor Venus' house."

"Well, I thought I'd escort you, such a beautiful woman should not be left alone. There are dangerous men out there." He said giving me a charming smile

"Yeah and you're one of them!" Chibi Usa retorted

"Small Lady, that is enough!"

"Yes momma."Chibi Usa

"That would be wonderful." I said "But I can make it there myself. Thank you though."

"As you wish my enchanting mistress."

"I don't know what a mistress is but it doesn't sound like something you should call my mommy." Chibi Usa said

Chibi Usa and I continued down the road to Minako's house.

"Mommy why are you always so nice to that guy?" Chibi Usa inquired

"Because he is a civilian a weird civilian, slightly obsessed civilian but still a civilian. We must always respect the people who live in Crystal Tokyo." I answered

"But why him? He's creepy." She asked

"Because you never know what you may need certain for. You know what they keep your friends close and your enemies closer" I replied

Review review review!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18: Minako and her advice

To answer and respond to Silver Miko: Actually Serenity isn't thinking about what happened/will happen to her because of Demando only because she's somewhat infatuated by him which leads to his psycho ways such as trapping her in a crystal and since she saw this in the past…Usagi forgot about it because that was like 16 years ago. Also, I don't know if I'm going to write about their first time…mainly because eh…I never thought about it.. .; anyways thanks for the GREAT reviews everyone. Now on with the chappie!!!

"No way!" Minako exclaimed with her eyes wide with shock

"Yeah way! I can show you the jewelery he gave me." I said calmly

"Serenity you can't accept jewelery from some guy you aren't married to." Minako ordered

"I know, but he wouldn't leave if I didn't take it." I said pouting

"Usagi-chan I'm telling you this not as your advisor nor your Senshi in command but as your friend! If Endymion finds out, you and Demando will be dead!" Minako responded

"I know but they're soooo pretty!" I whined

"I thought you said you only accepted the gifts because Demando wouldn't leave you alone." She snapped

"Yeah, and they're pretty. Besides Endy never gets me jewelery." I pouted

"Didn't he upgrade your ring for your anniversary?" Minako inquired

"Yeah but that doesn't count! It was an anniversary gift! He's supposed to do stuff like that! I want him to get me jewelery just because." I said dreamily

I began to day dream…

--perfect life if Endymion was…NOT Endymion-

_"Oh Serenity, how beautiful you look this evening. I am such a lucky man to have a great wife like you." __Instead of…._

_"__Its__ about time you're ready! I've been waiting 16 hours for you to finish getting dressed!" (When __Endymion__ was only waiting 5 hours) _

_"My darling Serenity, I love you __sooooooooooooooooo__ much. __What ever__ would I do without you?" Then he would kiss me passionately making me swoon._

_Instead of….._

_"I can't believe I married such a ditz." Then stalking off like a big __ol__ grumpy man!_

_--end—_

"USAGI-CHAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!" Minako yelled

"Oh sorry but you don't have to get all pyro on me Minako-chan." I said once again pouting

Minako sighed "Ok , well there was a reason for this visit right? Other then to gossip about your little love triangle?"

"Yes, and its not a love triangle because I'm not in love with Demando!" I snapped

"Yeah yeah anyways for the Christmas ball I was thinking about having a theme." Minako replied

"Oh yeah like what?" I said trying not to go back to my wonderful day dreams

"Well how about Silver Millenium themed, like I could look up all there is to know about our past on the moon and decorate the palace like it would've been decorated then. You would dress up as Princess Serenity and King Endymion could go as Prince Endymion."

Duh, I thought

"No wait better yet Chibi Usa could dress up as your past self and Endymion as his father and you as your mother!" She squealed in excitement

I smiled , that didn't seem like such a bad idea. Except….

"Ummm but Minako, Endys father and my mother hated each other that was the reason for our marriage, to create peace amongst our kingdoms."

"Yeah, but you two eventually fell in love right?" Minako said

"Yeah, like right before we died!" I sighed

"Serenity, its just dress up. It's not like you two are going to turn into your parents."

Too late… I thought

"I guess you're right." I finally said

"Good! Now don't forget to tell Endymion when you get home ok? Oh and please give Demando back his gifts before he gets the wrong idea."

"Alright alright." I said with a frown

--flashback (somewhat spoiler to Sailor Stars)—

"Mamo-chan wake up please!" Usagi yelled as she shook him and accidently stepped on a mirror. Mamoru stopped looking at himself in the mirror and glared hatefully at Usagi. He already somewhat hated her since she was his mortal enemy and he hadn't been healed like she thought but now he hated her even more because she broke the mirror , his favorite mirror! He slapped her away and ran his hand over the mirror.

"You poor thing." He murmured to the inanimate object "Did she hurt you? I'll protect you my precious."

"Uh Usa, I think your boyfriend has lost it." Sailor Mars whispered to Sailor moon

--end—

--More flashbacks-

"Endy…you promise not to hurt me right." The new queen whispered

Endymion rolled his eyes "Serenity, it will hurt. Its your first time is it not?"

"Yeah, but you'll go slow right?" she asked biting her lip nervously

"Serenity," He growled trying to hold in his anger "I'll….try."

--

"I refuse to dress up as my father." Endymion snapped

"Oh come onnn Endy, its just for the ball not forever. Please?" I begged

"Fine, but you better not say I've never done anything for you!" He snapped

TBC…..

REVIEWWWWWW!!!!


	19. Chapter 19:Hard edges, soft heart

It was the night of the Christmas ball and Endymion was in his "costume". He looked utterly handsome, he had dyed his hair coal black and was wearing a white dress shirt black pants and with a white tuxedo jacket. I was wearing a long sleeveless dress with a bow in the middle and a moon pendent in the middle of the bow. I had dyed my hair silver and had it in my usual "Odango Atamas". The hair style was legendary ya know. As we walked into the ballroom everyone stared at us in amazement then bowed in respect.

"Thank you all for coming this evening! It brings us such joy to know we have such loyal followers. Now, enjoy yourselves!" I exclaimed, then I turned to Endymion and smiled "Endy lets dance."

"I don't dance Serenity."Endymion said with a stoic expression

"Please…" I pouted

He sighed, "If it will shut you up." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. My body was crushed against his rock hard body. His arm was wrapped around my waist in what seemed like a possessive way. Could it be that he was in love with me or at least starting to fall in love me. I screamed on the inside and leaned my head on his shoulder. This was the way our life should be …two happy people MADLY in love. As if someone was determined to ruin my dream the music ended and Endymion pushed me away.

"There are you happy now?" he asked irritably

"No." I mumbled

"What?" Endymion asked quirking his eyebrow upwards.

"Nothing.." I said as Luna approached us.

"Serenity you look absolutely fabulous, just like your mother." Luna said

"Why thank you Luna! That's what I was going for." I said

"And you Endymion look just like your father, it's amazing."Artemis said

"Yeah yeah yeah." Endymion muttered

"Dadddddddddddy, can you dance with me pleasssssssssse?" Chibi Usa asked tugging on the bottom of his tuxedo jacket.

"Daddy has had enough dancing for the evening, small lady."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleassssssssssssssse."

"No."

"Pretty pleaaaaaaasssssssssse."

"No!"

"Daddy but pleaaaaasssssssssssssssssse, Kunzite is dancing with Ella." She whined

Maybe I should teach her that begging doesn't always get you what you want.

"Ugh, fine." Endymion said then walked on the dance floor with Chibi Usa.

If I didn't know any better I would say that Endymion was starting to soften up. I mean, he agreed to dress up in the costume I wanted, he danced with me without even putting up a fight (unlike all the other times) and he was now dancing with his daughter. I smiled to myself, perhaps there was a chance.

TBC….

I know its short but I'm still trying to get ready for thanksgiving…REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS


	20. Chapter 20: Secrets revealed

He watched the look of happiness in Serenitys face and glared hatefully at Endymion. How dare that baka steal what should've been his, what will soon be his. Then he smiled to himself, well if…no when Serenity wore her diamond jewelery then she would belong to him. As long as baka wiseman didn't screw up the spell then, once she was Endymion would have to give up the thrown. ALL would belong to him because, Demando gets everything that he wants…everything.

--

It was past midnight and the dance had ended. Endy was getting undressed and I was laying in bed. What a wonderful evening it had been! Endymion had been….almost charming. I hated to admit it, but I was starting to fall in love with him. What would life be like if we could possibly live as a happy couple.-d

--day dream-

_"Serenity, my __beautiful queen…let us have__ dinner tonight, just me and you." He would smile charmingly_

_Instead of_

_Sending a messenger to tell me that he wants to have a private dinner._

_OR_

_"My love, how much do I love thee, let me count the ways." _

_Instead of…_

_Me saying "I love you __Endy__." and getting a grunt in response._

_--_

I smiled to myself as Endymion walked out the bathroom. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What are you smiling about?" Endymion asked

"Ohh nothing." I replied

"What is it?"he asked raising his eyebrow

"Nothing."I smiled sweetly

"Oh yeah? Is that how you're gonna play it?"

"Yes.." I smirked

Suddenly he began to tickle me.

"hehehe Endy stop, you know how ticklish I am!" I cried

"Then tell me what you were smiling about."

"You –gasp- I was smiling about hehehehe you!"

Endymion stopped tickling me and gave me a curious look. "Oh yeah, how come?"

"Because tonight was the most wonderful night! " I exclaimed

"What does that have to do with me? Minako was the one who made all the preparations for the ball."

"Yeah, I know…but …nevermind" I couldn't tell him.

"Okay then." Endymion got in bed and grabbed a book

"Endy?"

"Yes Serenity?"

"I..I.." I should tell him I loved him but..what if he didn't love me

"You what Serenity?" he asked sounding annoyed

"Good night." I said

--

The next morning Endyion was gone. I sighed, I needed to tell him how I felt about him. Sure, I've done it tons of times while making love to him but that's not enough. Those could've been words that I said when I swept in passion. They weren't of course but maybe that's how Endymion thought. I got out of bed and got dressed. Then I walked to the dining room where Chibi Usa was eating her breakfast. Endymion hadn't arrived yet…or ate earlier. A servant came and served me my fruit salad.

"Moriko, where is Endymion?" I asked

"He was here earlier your highness, then was called away for a meeting." She replied

"Oh, what kind of business?" I asked

"I don't know your highness."

--

Lord Kunzite sat across from King Endymion. He had come to tell Endymion urgent news on his war plans.

"So Demando has formed an alliance with the wise man?"

"Yes your majesty. There have been rumors that the wiseman is a very dangerous villain. He has killed off many planets just for the fun of it, and now he's teamed up with Demando, for what reason I have yet to find out."

This was bad, at first Endymion wanted to be rid of Demando for his own selfish reasons but now the whole world was at stake. Perhaps, he should call of the bet.

"Dadddddddddy look what I found!" Chibi Usa said cheerfully as she skipped in the office.

"Not now Small Lady."

"But daddy I found a diamond bracelet!"

Endymion looked up and raised his eyebrow "Where did you find that?"

"In mommy's drawer, did you buy it for mommy? It's soooooooooooooo pretty." She said as she slipped it on. Her eyes became void and Endymions eyes widened. He quickly removed the bracelet from his daughters hand and threw it on the ground. It began to spark and Endymion could sense the dark energy. He recognized it as a brainwashing spell, like what Beryl did to him. DAMN THAT SERENITY!! How dare she accept jewelery from someone other then him.

"Kunzite, please escort Small Lady to her room to rest."

"Yes Sire."

Endymion was going to have a word with Serenity.

--

TBC!!!

Review!


	21. Chapter 21:Angry Kings & Princes

Endymion stormed into the dining room where Serenity sat eating her sushi. She looked

up at him and smiled. He frowned back at her. How dare she smile at after what she did

to him?!

--

Serenity was confused. She didn't know why Endy looked so angry. Maybe he ate some

bad sushi. Yeah, that was it!

"Endy, what's wrong?" I asked

His frown deepened "Don't give me that crap!"

"What crap?"

He ignored me completely and threw the diamond necklace on the ground. "Tell me

Serenity, where did you receive such an elegant gift? I certainly didn't give it to you."

I blushed and looked away. He slapped me and glared angrily.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled

"Demando." I whispered

"I see. So, you thought it was ok for you to receive gifts from other men?" he snapped

"I-I he wouldn't leave me alone!" I whimpered knowing it was a total lie.

"Then you should have come to me Serenity." he said his voice finally calming down.

"I know." I said

"He was trying to brainwash you with the jewelery." Endymion said

"And you you were worried?" I smiled a little

"Hmmph, just don't let me catch you with anyone elses jewelery but mine got it?"

"Ok Endy." I said

--

Demando watched from his crystal ball and glared once again hatefully. GRRRRR that

baka baka king! He ruined EVERYTHING! Demando smiled. That was ok. Demando

would have Serenity if it was the last thing he did.

--flashback—

"Lie still bitch!" Endymion snapped as he tried to make Princess Serenity lie still.

"You can't force me you know! That isn't very gentleman like!" Serenity retorted that

oughta stop him! Endymion raised his eyebrow and then gave a rougish smile.

"Oh but according to you, I'm a rogue, a deviant. I'm anything but a gentleman." He said

and his body pressed pressed deeper into her. Endymion wasn't going to force her of

course but he absolutely loved teasing her. The angry look on her face was sooooooooo

sexy. Serenity screamed in terror at the thought of being raped and ravished. Endymion

rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Princess, I'm not going to raped you." He said as he got up.

-end-

TBC

REVIEW

and thanks for all the reviews and happy thanksgiving…belated .;


	22. Chapter 22:A Day with chibi Usa

How on Earth had Endymion found the necklace? Twas a mystery to me. It was almost like he was

jealous for a minute..noooooo, was he? I pondered that thought of the evil King jealous of the evil prince

trying to take my hand in marriage. Not succeeding of course but it could happen right? HA yeah right, in

my dreams! Chibi Usa ran into the garden.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Yes, what is it Small Lady?" I replied

"I..wanna go..SHOPPING pleasssssssse!!"

I smiled "Alright."

"Yaaaay."

We walked outside the palace walls and to the town knowing full well that we weren't supposed to without

guards following us. Did I care? Of course not! Who on Earth was going to bother us? I was…used to be

Sailor Moon for Galaxys sake! We walked into a a dress shop and Chibi Usa skipped around.

"Ohhh I like this one and this one and this one! Mommyyyyyyy can you get me this one pleaseeeeeee I

really like it!!!!!!" she said holding out a silver dress.

I giggled and nodded. I walked gracefully around the store looking around and found a marvelous dress.

It was white with wings on the back. 'It would make me look like an angel' I thought giddily, I had to have

it! I grabbed it and took it to the cashier

—

A figure watched from the window. The woman would die for stealing her prince! Neo Queen Serenity

already had a King why did she have to have Prince Demando too? The green haired woman pouted.

She was sent there to spy on Serenity and befriend her as well. She wasn't sure what good that would do

but she wouldn't do it! She just wouldn't befriend her nemisis if is was the last thing Esmeraude did!

--

We walked back home, well I walked back and Chibi Usa skipped. It had been a pleasant day, just

spending it with my daughter, Now, I was thinking about how to get past Endymions tought exterior I

wasn't quite sure. There had to be a way! It seemed like when I wasn't trying trying his walls would

break but when I was they would go back up again. I didn't get it. I frowned in confusion. I was going to

figure out how to melt to ice kings heart if it was the last thing I did!

--

TBC!!!

How can Serenity melt Endymions heart? Got any ideas? Send em in and REVIEW!!! Sorry its so shorts Im at school… .


	23. Chapter 23: Cold hearted King

Thanks for all the reviews and ideas. so what I'm gonna do is mix all your ideas in a big pot and you'll get the end of the fanfic…soon .

--Silver Millenium—

BOOM!

A large ship landed on Earth and five beautiful girls walked out. Princess Serenity

leading the pack. She just wanted to see what Earth was like, there was no harm in that

right? She had heard so many rumors about it being such a disgusting planet and THE

PRINCE, well she heard he was just abominable. She wanted to see for herself.

"Princess, do you really think it's such a good idea to be down here, if you're mother

knew you were here…" Princess Ami's voice trailed off

"Oh, Ami-chan that's why I brought you guys! If I get into any trouble I know you four

will protect me!" Serenity said cheerfully as she looked around the land. It was beautiful

not at all like what the Martians had described.

"Oh well that's comforting and what if we're caught? You know everyone is going to

recognize you before of your birthmark." Princess Rei snapped as she pointed to the

moon crescent on Princess Serenity's head. Princess Serenity pulled out her disguise pen

and smirked. All the inner Sailor senshi's eyes widened. They couldn't believe the

princess had gotten that past Luna!

"Serenity don't-"

"Disguise Power, turn me and my loyal subjects into normal boring old humans."

Poof! Before they knew it they were in rags.

"do that." Princess Minako finished sighing.

"What? Now no one will suspect we're not from here. Now lets go explore!" Serenity ran

off before any of the other girls could object. Princess Makoto shook her head.

"What are we going to do with that girl?" Makoto asked

"I don't know, but lets go find her before she gets into trouble." Minako said

Meanwhile…

Serenity couldn't believe how peaceful it was on Earth. She had heard so many rumors of

it being such a destructive planet, yet the people here seemed so nice and kind. One man

had even come up to her and given her free flowers just because she was pretty. Serenity

looked around. Where were her Senshi at? They couldn't be that slow could they? As her

mind wandered off she felt something bump against her face.

"HEY WATCH IT PEASENT! That is the prince YOU just bumped into." A silver

haired man snapped

Serenity looked up into the most gorgeous eyes in the universe, no the galaxy! This was

the prince?! No way he was much too handsome, and from what she heard the prince of

Earth was and ugly man.

"Um sir, are you sure this is the prince?" she asked trying to be as polite as possible

"Of course I'm sure. I am his right hand man." The man glared at Serenity " You should

know who your own prince is wench and show him respect."

"Sere-ummmm…Usagi! There you are!" Minako said as she and the rest of the Senshi

caught up.

"Usagi who is Usagi?" Serenity asked and Rei jabbed her hard in the rib

"That's you dumbass." Rei whispered

"I'm soo sorry if my..sister has caused any trouble..my lord." Minako curtsied "She is

new here and doesn't quite know the customs."

"Yes well teach her some manners." The prince finally spoke

"Grrrrrr, I'll show you manners!" Serenity glared at the arrogant prince

"Yes, your majesty." Minako curtsied once more then pulled Serenity away.

"Um Minako how'd you know he was the prince?" Serenity asked

"Well first of all by his attire second by his aura, it screamed royalty, arrogance and all

the personalities a prince has."

--Back to the 30th Century

Endymion woke up bright and early. He had a lot on his agenda. He had a meeting with

Kunzite about Demando once more. It seemed that his minions were making a rucus in

town again. Christmas was coming soon and he had to buy gifts…no maybe he'd just get

a servant to do that for him. He then noticed that Serenity wasn't asleep on the bed trying

to take the left over covers. She was awake…not in the room but awake none the less,

which was very odd. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower and noticed that his

towel with the letter "E" insignia was layed neatly on the toilet seat as if it were waiting

for him to come into the bathroom. He frowned, Endymion knew he was tired last night

but he didn't remember leaving the towel out for the next day but shrugged it off. After

his shower he dried his self off , wrapping the towel around his waist and noticed his suit

was laying neatly on the bed. Endymion frowned once again then said to himself this

must be the servants doing they're really on it today! When he got dressed and walked

out and towards the dining room a maid stopped him.

"It'll be just you and her highness dining today your majesty." She curtsied

He frowned "Why is small lady sick?"

"No, sire the queen just wanted a lil alone time with ye." then she quickly scurried off.

Endymion walked into the dining room where his paper lie neatly where he sat and open

to the World News, the section he read every morning. Serenity sat across from him

eating her breakfast waiting for him to respond. Endymion sat down, picked up the paper,

and began to read.

"Good Morning Serenity."

"Good Morning Endymion."

Silence complete silence. Serenity tapped her fingers impatiently.

"Is something wrong Serenity?" Endymion asked

"Something wrong? Noooo." she said sarcastically

"Alright then."

"Grrrrr."

Endymion sighed "What is it Usagi?" he finally snapped. Serenity paused for a minute

wondering if she should say anything then anger filled her. All that work she did this

morning and not even one thank you?!

"Nothing." she said meekly

"Fine."

"It's just that…I did all that stuff for you and you didn't even say anything about it."

"I see so its gratitude you want."

"Ugh! Forget it Endymion, I should know by now that I'll never get what I want from

you even if I begged!" she yelled

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" He yelled back

"What it means is that you are a cold heartless bastard and always will be. You're heart

has no room for love. Maybe I would have been better off running away with Demando

at least he cares about me!"

"He cares about you? He CARES about you?! That is a load of crap. The man is fucking

obsessed with you!"

"Well that's more emotion then you'll EVER feel for me." She snapped before walking

out of the dining.

-

TBC…

REVIEW!!!


	24. Chapter 24:The kidnapping

Demando took a sip of his wine and he contemplated how to get Serenity within his

grasp. The damn king of asses ruined plan a: get Serenity to wear the brainwashing

jewelery so now he needed a plan b. Meanwhile, Esmaraude was also thinking of a way

to get Serenity within her grasp. Not for her prince of course but so that she could be rid

of that woman FOREVER. An idea cameto her, she could kidnap Serenity. No, no that

wouldn't go over so well with Demando unless, she convinced him to kidnap the Queen

for her. It shouldn't be that hard, he was already obsessed with the woman. Esmaraude

stepped forward.

"You're majesty if I may speak freely?" She said politely

"What is it Esmaraude?" Demando asked irratably

"Well, you want the Queen do you not?" Esmaraude asked

"Of course I do!" he snapped

"Well what if you kidnap her?" Esmaraude suggested

"That's a dumb idea, her charming King would come rescue her." Demando said

"All the more better, you can be rid of the king." _While I mercilessly kill Serenity_.

"That's a brilliant idea but I have a better idea! I'll pretend to kidnap Serenity. I wouldn't

want to hurt her before our wedding." Demando said as he began to think of all the

marvelously wicked torturous thing he would do to King Endymion.

"Um but wouldn't it be more successful if you actually killed ..I mean kidnapped

Serenity? I mean, Endymion isn't going to believe that some youma is the real thing."

Esmaraude said trying so desperately to get Demando to kidnap Serenity.

"No, no. Endymion is a dunce. He couldn't tell the real thing from a..a hologram."

Demando smirked as he motioned towards his realistic hologram of Serenity.

Esmaraude inwardly sighed. Well at least she tried.

--Flashback—

_Serenity quietly watched Endymion from behind a tree train with that arrogant silver _

_haired man. She still couldn't believe he was the prince. He wasn't the least bit charming _

_at least not when he spoke to her but, Minako was right he did have the air of royalty. It _

_was like the aura surrounded him. As the man Endymion called Kunzite walked away _

_Endymion turned towards the tree._

"_You can come down now peasant."_

_Serenity glared at him then jumped on the ground landing on her feet like a cat. That was _

_the good thing about Moonians they were very graceful and balanced. Endymion stared _

_at her with amazement. He knew she was different from many other Terran peasants he _

_had come in contact with but this girl, she was very different. When he last spoke with her _

_or rather when Kunzite last spoke with her, she had confidence, she didn't back down like _

_most people did when speaking with his first general. She even had the gull to ask if he _

_REALLY the prince. When she did so, he wanted to laugh but knew it wasn't the time. _

"_Ah, so it is you peasant girl Usai was it?" _

"_No its…" God she forgot her "name". Great going Sere! "Usagi? Yeah Usagi!" _

_Endymion raised his eyebrow "What do I owe to this visit?"_

"_Nothing, just looking around." Serenity said_

"_You do realize this is my land do you not?"_

"_Man Minako is right you do have the arrogant quality of a prince." She said the quickly _

_covered her mouth_

"_Excuse me?!" Endymion glared at her_

"_Nothing, sorry that was too forward. Forgive me your majesty." Serenity forced herself _

_to curtsy. Man was she glad she wasn't betrothed to this guy. He had no _

_personality…actually he had minus zero personality which was even worse then having _

_NO personality._

"_Well, I wouldn't be so arrogant if certain women with strange hairstyles didn't cross _

_their boundaries!" He retorted ignoring her apology_

"_WEIRD HAIRSTYLE?!" That's it he crossed the line. " Well, I'm glad that I'm not a _

_princess or else I might have had to be betrothed to a minus zero personality arrogant _

_prince who thinks the world should bow to him!" Serenity yelled_

"_Yes, well the world does have to bow to me. I AM the prince of Earth. Stupid odango _

_atama." He said arrogantly_

_He was starting to enjoy himself which happened on rare occasions but seeing the angry _

_look on this girls face was…fun. It brought him pleasure, actually she looked kind of cute _

_when angry._

"_What did you call me?" She glared at him_

"_Odango…Atama…__but alas I must leave my princely duties are calling. Perhaps we can _

_have another rendezvous like this." He laughed then before she could say anything he _

_walked off leaving her standing in the middle of the royal courts fuming._

_--_

Endymion's eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep on his desk. After his fight with

Serenity, he felt he should apologize but decided against it. If she needed time by herself

then she was allowed that. The dream he had though, was very odd. Sweet, but odd. He

couldn't get that word out of his head: Odango Atama and the way Serenity looked at

him eyes filled with fury. He chuckled, he wondered if that name still affected her. As he

thought about it he pushed all thoughts of making her happy in the back of his head. This

woman said would have rather had Demando then him. Why should he care what she

thinks of him now?!

--Serenity's P.O.V—

I layed on the bed my pillow were filled with tears. I couldn't believe I had actually said

all that to him. I didn't mean it of course, the part about having Demando then him. I'd

take the heartless king any day. It's just nice to get some appreciation. A small little I

love you or a peck on the cheek. That's not asking much. More tears streamed down my

cheek.

-knock knock knock-

"Go away." I yelled

The door opened slowly and Rei poked her head inside. She gave me a concerned look.

"Is everything ok?" Rei asked

I shook my head

"You and Endymion having problems?" She asked

"How did you know?"

"I could hear you screaming in the dining room. Hey I know, lets have a girls day just me

and you ok?" she suggested

"I don't know Rei. I'm not really in the mood." I said as she pulled me out of bed

grabbed my purse and dragged me out of the castle.

"Oh well, we're out of the castle now." She smirked

--

"Send it now."Demando said

--

"You're majesty you're majesty!!" Zoicite ran into Endymions office.

"What is it Zoi?" Endymion asked

"Someone has kidnapped Serenity!" Nephrite said before Zoi could get a word out.

"He was asking me!" Zoicite said

"I don't think he really cares who gives him the information! Stupid blonde."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Zoicite yelled

"You heard me…stupid blonde." Nephrite said

"Shut up both of you!" Endymion yelled and then continued working on his paper work.

"Aren't you going to go save her?" Kunzite asked

"Why should I? If its Demando she prefers then she got her wish." Endymion said

"So that's it then? You're just going to give up your wife just like that because of a

fight?!" Zoicite asked giving a confused look

"When you put it like that it actually sounds bad." Endymion muttered

"Lets just leave him be." Kunzite said leading the other two men out of his office.

They had a point. It wasn't in his nature to give up anything that belonged to him

especially to Demando. He sighed and stood up. Endymion walked out the door where all

four generals were waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing out here…nevermind don't answer that. Lets get this over with

before I change my mind and let the baka demando have Serenity."

_--_

_REVIEW!!_

_Thanks for all the reviews guys_


	25. Chapter 25: The Rescue

As Endymion and the other four generals rode to Prince Demandos lair…which was really his

castle in the ….darker side of Crystal Tokyo Endymions mind wandered to what Serenity had

last said to him.

'_Maybe I would be better off running away with Demando…'_

'_Well that's more emotion then you'll EVER feel for me..' _

That was untrue. He showed plenty of emotion towards Serenity, when it was appropriate. There

was that time when he saved her from the evil yet polite mistress youma of that damned Princess

school…ok so really he had only gone there to take the crystal from her but the Sailor Moon had

been sooo pathetic it was more then he could stand. Then there was the time that he saved her

from baka ice skaters who couldn't even get the right Sailor Senshi in the first place. Of course,

that time he had gone to steal the Silver Crystal as well. Do those times even count? Hmm, what

else had he done…oh, he saved Sailor Moon from Nephrite when he pretended to be…wait a

minute that never happened!! Did it?! The generals snickered as they watched the different

emotions cross Endymions face like arrogance, humor, pride….then anger and confusion.

Endymion sighed, he really should stop thinking about all the things he did for Serenity. For the

first time ever thinking was giving him a headache.

_Damn Odango is rubbing off on me_

_-- Serenitys P.O.V_

Rei and I walked into the spa. It almost looked like the hair dresser place that tried to capture me

but captured Minako instead. In fact, I think this was the place all that happened!

"Rei-chan, what are we doing here?"

"Getting pampered Neo Queen Serenity."

"Rei, you know you don't have to call me Neo Queen Serenity when no one else is around." I said

"Of course your highness." Rei curtsied

"Rei what are you doing?"

"Nothing you're highness." She said as she pulled the facial stuff out.

It then occurred to me that this wasn't Rei. "You're not Rei!"

"Wow, aren't you a smart one? Esmaraude said you would be easy to capture."

"What is Demando up to?!" I said glaring at the Rei fraud

"Esmaraude wouldn't tell me but , she said to dispose of you."

It was a good thing I kept my transformation stick on me. I smiled sweetly, "I wouldn't do that if

I were you."

"And why no-"

"Moon Crystal Power!!!"

I transformed into Sailor Moon and glared at the wanna be Rei.

"Oh, so I get to fight the legendary Sailor Moon. How fun!"

"Yeah it will be a lot of fun when I kick your ass!"

"Now now, your highness is that really the kind of mouth a lady like you should have." The

youma in disguise taunted. I ignored her.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

It hit her arm and she fell to the ground but got back up immediately.

"Is that all you've got little girl?"

"Little girl?!"

She ran at the speed of light towards me then grabbed my throat and whispered "I lied, but since

you're near your death. I don't think Esmaraude would have a problem with you knowing what

will soon happen to your husband."

"W-w-ha-t wheeze"

"Oh don't strain yourself your highness. For very soon your precious king shall join you in the

netherworld."

"L-le-ave Endy..wheeze al-on-e" I stuttered

"And Wiseman said he'd deal with your daughter. So no need to worry."

"Moon….crystal…POWER!" A bright light shone and hit the monster. Her true form showed,

she was a snake youma.

"You leave my family ALONE." I yelled as I threw my tiara at her. I smiled triumphantly when

she fell to the ground and didn't get up. I took a deep breath, I had to go save my family, my

Endymion.

--

Endymion and the generals walked into lair. They were very alert or so they thought.

"Someone help me!!" they heard a woman scream.

"Lets go!" Endymion said as he ran up the stairs the other men following behind. There were

exactly six doors.

"Lets all split up, we'll make better time that way." Kunzite said

Endymion nodded in agreement and walked in the first door not knowing what would become of

him.

--

_The room he entered was like a flashback of his former life, well not his former life but rather _

_Mamoru's. Serenity…er Usagi was sitting on a couch and so was Mamoru. They seemed to be _

_posing and was even more strange was that he could hear their thoughts not just his…er _

_Mamoru's._

'_God what does Rei-chan see in that jerk, he has a minus zero personality.'_

_There was that word again! Endymion frowned, his attitude was just fine…no wait Mamorus _

_attitude was just fine…no wait it was crappy! Shit, he was getting confused._

"_He is kind of cute though" she muttered to herself_

_Endymion rolled his eyes while Mamoru smirked hearing what she said._

"_What was that Odango Atama?" _

"_NOTHING I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Usagi snapped_

_Then just like Endymion he rolled his eyes and as she turned and posed. He tipped his head a _

_little bit. _

'_Wow when did Usagi become such a hottie? What am I thinking this is Odango Atama, besides _

_she's still a major baka.'_

_--_

_He was now in a different time and flashback. It was the day he and Serenity..Usagi went on a _

_boat ride when she was 14. Endymion watched his counter part act like a gentleman towards _

_Sere..Usagi. He had forgotten all the fun times they had. Endymion chuckled as the futuristic _

_Chibi Usa fell on their heads just as they were getting ready to kiss. He remembered thinking at _

_that time: How close he was starting to get to her so he distanced himself from her. Then the _

_dreams came which scared the hell out of him. Within an instant he sent to another place._

_--_

Endymion fell on the ground, Demando was sitting before him on a Dark Crystal throne. He took

a sip of his wine and watched quietly as Endymion tried to figure out where he was now. When

Endymion looked up at Demando he glared.

"Where is she?" Endymion demanded

"Oh don't worry she's safe." Demando said

"What is it that you want Demando?" Endymion asked

"Her of course."

"So if she won't agree to be with you you'll take her by force?" Endymion snapped

"Don't fool yourself Endymion she doesn't want you either. Does she?"

Endymion glared even harder and the arrogant young man before him.

--

Serenity ran up the stairs to the Dark Crystal Palace. She had to save Endymion. She was

running out of time she could feel it.

TBC….

REVIEW & Thanks for the reviews…


	26. Chapter 26:King in Distress

Thanks for the reviews we're two or three chapters away from the epilogue yay!

--

Last time on Lost in the Darkness…:

"So if she won't agree to be with you you'll take her by force?" Endymion snapped

"Don't fool yourself Endymion she doesn't want you either. Does she?"

Endymion glared even harder at the arrogant young man before him.

--

Serenity ran up the stairs to the Dark Crystal Palace. She had to save Endymion. She was

running out of time she could feel it.

--

"What goes on between Serenity and I is _none_ of your business!" Endymion snapped knowing

well thinking that what Demando had said was true.

"Oh? Well she tod me herself..didn't you my little bunny." Demando said

Serenity walked out wearing a dark black dress(think of Black Lady dress but Usagi wearing it

instead of Chibi Usa) she stood next to Demando and hooked her arm with his smiling

seductively.

"Serenity?!" Endymion was shocked

"My name is not Serenity no longer it is Ruby."

Sapphire appeared before Demando and whispered something in his ear. He smirked evily.

"I'll leave you and Ruby alone for a bit. I have some _business_ to take care of." Demando

disappeared leaving Endymion alone with the holographic Serenity.

--Meanwhile…

Sailor Moon found the five doors that the generals and Endymion had gone through. Now if she

were Endymion which door would she choose.

"Hmm, eenie meenie miney moe catch a tiger by its toe if he hollers let him go eenie meenie

miney moe my husband told me to pick the very best one and it is not you." She did this game

about 4 times until she got to the second door then slowly opened it. It was the throne room

where Endymion was not. Great goin Sailor Moon she thought. That was the last time she played

that game. As she walked forward she fell through a trap door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Then she fell on a bed with black silk sheets. Sailor Moon looked around curiously. Where the

hell was she now?! She wasn't sure but she knew one thing, she was weak. She remembered this

feeling. It had happened to her once before when Demando had kidnapped her. Usagi had only

been 14 and though she had been weak she put up a front of being strong and the thought of

Mamo-chans love helped her through the dark crystals power…well Endys love, if he ever really

loved her. Tears began to run down her cheek.

"Oh, why is my queen crying?" She heard that soft silky hypnotic voice say

Sailor Moon turned immediately to find Demando leaning against a wall.

"Let me go Demando!" She yelled

"But why? We are perfect for each other Serenity, Sailor Moon, Usagi." Demando said as he

floated closer and closer to her.

"No. I love…I love Endymion!"

"Don't you ever say his name in my prescence "

"Endymion!"

"Stop it!"

"Endymion!"

"I said Stop it!"

ENDYMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

"ENDYMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON HELLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!"

--Meanwhile…

_"ENDYMIONNNNNNNNNNNNNN HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!"_

Endymion stopped trying to persuade "Serenity/Ruby" to remember him and turned towards the

door. He heard someone…who almost sounded like Serenity scream his name.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! In fact, Endymion…I …I changed my mind…Its you that I want, not the baka

Demando. Kiss e Kiss me now your majesty." Ruby said as she forcefully turned Endymion

towards and leaned towards him.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Endymion said pushing her away

"Nothing your majesty."

"That's what I thought." Endymion said as he took out his sword and stabbed the holograph. He

rolled his eyes as it began spark and malfunction.

--

Demando's third eye appeared.

"You will love me Serenity."

"Noo"

"YES, you will be mine forever. If you won't be mine, then your poor Endymion will have to

suffer."

"Demando please…"

"Please..what"

The door slammed opened Endymion smiled confidently.

_Forgive me __Endymion_

"Please …kiss..me." Tears streamed down Serenitys cheek as she spoke those words

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27:Saved by the Queen

Endymions jaw dropped, did she just ask Demando to kiss her?! Ok, she must be another baka hologram. That must be it! Serenity would never let Demando kiss her he thought as he watched in pain and agony as Demando kissed Serenity passionately rubbing his hands down her body groping her as if he were her lover. Endymion felt like he would puke at any given time. When they broke away Demando smiled triumphantly and Serenity looked away ashamed.

"You see Endymion its me she loves. She is mine now!"

"Is this true Serenity?" Endymion asked, even though he had tried to ignore it his heart was slowly starting to break.

"Endymion I-"

"Yes, it is true. You've lost everything Endymion, your woman and your kingdom."

Serenity looked at both men in confusion.

"Oh, you didn't tell Serenity I see. Endymion made a little bet to see who could win your heart first me or him, I tried to object but he insisted."

"You little liar." Endymion growled and threw himself at Demando. He wanted to kill the prince. No wonder Demando wanted to risk getting kicked out of Crystal Tokyo. If it meant getting Serenity to believe that Endymion cared nothing for her then what the hell? Well, Endymion would show the baka prince.Serenity rolled her eyes, this had to stop. It looked like she was the only one who was going to stop this. Sure, she was angry that Endymion had made about _their_ love but if anyone was going to save him she was going to have to be the one to do it. Then, when they got home, it would be major silent treatment for Endymion.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled

The light not only hit Demando but Endymion as well. They both fell unconscious. Serenity smiled, she healed Endymion. She was going to have Mamo-chan back!! Eeeeeeek!!

TBC!!!!

Review… I need reviews to get the epilogue out!!


	28. Chapter 28:Exiled by the Queen

--Serenitys P.O.V—

I placed a warm cloth on Endymions head. I was excited and worried for Endymion. Excited, because he

was back, I just knew it! Worried, because that was pretty powerful blast I hope he wasn't hurt. Well, at

least Evil Endy was gone forever and I wouldn't hold that bet against my precious Mamo-chan. After all

it wasn't his fault. Chibi Usa looked at her father with a worried look. I smiled at Chibi Usa.

"He'll be fine sweet heart." I said and hugged her

"Ok mommy."

"Your highness, Prince Demando is in the throne room as you requested."

I nodded and gave one last look at my beloved before retreating to the throne room.

I walked into the throne room and took a seat. Prince Demando bowed respectfully.

"Prince Demando what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked

"That perhaps I should have kidnapped you like Esmaraude suggested." He muttered

"Excuse me?!" I snapped glaring at him

"I said that I regret what I did and that I should have never done what Esmaraude suggested your beautiful highness." He said bowing once again

"I should lock you beheaded Demando for attempted fraud and attempted miurder but since I am a gracious queen-"

"and a beautiful one at that." He added

I rolled my eyes " I will let you off with a warning and you will exiled from Crystal Tokyo. You are never aloud back here again! You will remain on a planet called Nemesis." _Ironic I thought_

"What?!"

"Unless you'd like your head cut off. I can have it arranged right now."

"No, of course not your higness." He said grinding his teeth in anger

"Good, you will leave immediately." I said as I started to walk away

"Is there any other punishment I can endure your highness, anything but that?"

"Hmm, no." I said then walked out the room and back to the medical center where Ami was working on Endymion.

"How is he?" I asked

"Well he isn't dead." Ami said

"Any improvements?" I asked

"He keeps calling you." She said

"Yes! I knew he'd be back!"

"What are you talking? I thought you said Endymion wasn't evil?" Ami gave me a suspicious look

"Daddy's evil?!" Chibi Usa asked giving me a scared look

"No sweet heart."

"But Auntie Ami said-"

I rolled my eyes and pulled Ami to the side "I was mistaken okay."

"USAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"What?!"

"How do you mistake good for evil?"

"I know I know."

"God Usagi I swear sometimes I think you're still 14. Its amazing how immature you can-" I once again rolled my eyes and walked back into the room where Endymion lay.

--

"Ha! Theres a bee on your back! Don't worry I got it." I said cheerfully

"Um, thanks Odango Atama I hate bee's. I'll see ya later ok?

"Don't call me that! I have a name you know."

"You're right, I promise not to call you that anymore." Mamoru smiled charmingly

"Really!?"

"Yeah, see ya later..Usagi." He winked at me before leaving.

-few hours later in the crystal tower elevator-

"Thanks for caring Odango Atama."

"You promised not to call me that remember? Do you remember that?!"

"Of course, sorry Usagi-chan."

--

Endymions eyes popped open to be greeted by familiar light blue ones.

TBC…

EPILOGUE UP NEXT….


	29. Chapter 29: Forever in the Darkness

"Mamo-chan?" I asked wearily

"Don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not that pathetic little…"

"Endy, You're okay!" I squealed hugging him tightly

Despite my disappointment that Mamo-chan wasn't back. I was still glad that Endymion

wasn't hurt. In his own way I knew he cared about me even if he was slightly afraid to

admit it to me.

"Why are you looking at me like that Serenity?" Endymion asked raising his eyebrow upwards.

"I just missed you that's all." I said softly

"Well if you hadn't of used your crystal we wouldn't be in this predicament would we? You were trying to heal me weren't you?" He said giving me a suspicious look

"No, it never crossed my mind." Although it probably should have.

"Good because as I said before you're stuck with me Odango." He said as he got up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Yeah well we'll see about …hey wait a minute what did you call me?"

"Nothing."

"No, what did you say Endyyyy?!"

"Nothing Serenity and quit that incesent whining. You sound like a child!" He complained

Ok, so maybe he wasn't Prince Charming like I always dreamed my husband would be. Maybe he didn't sweep me off my feet and maaaaaaaybe he was a pain in the ass that I sometimes wish would show some feeling ONCE in awhile but he's mine and that's just how I like it whether he is saving me from Queen Beryl or …lost in the darkness never to be found. He's still mine and one day he will find his way back to me.

THE END

--

To answer various questions…

YES there will be a sequel….

Thanks so much for reading!!! I know it was a short epilogue but it was a good one and there will be more to come!! .


End file.
